Something Perfect
by pelcheck
Summary: Tucker helps Benson out. She invites him into her home, into her life. From Tucker always bringing with him a sense of dread for Olivia, to now being someone she can trust and rely on, how will their blossoming relationship unfold? This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, so please be kind in your reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

**After Townhouse Incident** _(Thanks to bonosaurus & Fid2916 for their intel on how Liv gets to/from work, and when Liv & Ed called each other by their respective first names.)_

It was almost 5:00, the day after the fiasco at the townhouse. Captain Tucker was just about wrapped up with work for the day, and decided to make a trip over to SVU to check in on Lieutenant Benson. She really should have taken the next few days off, but being the dedicated cop that she is, she decided to go into work. Her loyalty did not go unnoticed by Tucker, nor did her squad's loyalty to her. She really was a good cop.

When he got to the squad room, it was fairly empty, as mostly everyone had gone home for the day. He got some quizzical looks from remaining unis, but managed to find Dodds lingering around, catching up on paperwork. Tucker decided to ask Dodds about Benson. Dodds hadn't been here long enough to know Tucker's reputation with SVU.

"Sergeant Dodds, is the Lieutenant in her office?"

Dodds looked up curiously and explained, "No, she's napping in the cribs. She's been in there a while and should actually wake up soon to go home to her son."

"Thanks, I'll go wake her," Tucker responded before Dodds offered.

"Just so you know, Captain," Dodds pointed out, "she seemed a little off today. She was quiet and reserved."

"She had a rough one yesterday. I'll make sure she's alright."

Tucker knocked quietly on the door but received no response. He knocked a little louder with still with no response, so he opened the door slowly, let himself in, and quietly closed the door behind him. Benson was asleep on one of the bottom bunks, her back facing him. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Lieutenant," he whispered, nudging her lightly. She stirred, but did not fully awaken.

"Lieutenant Benson," he said, louder.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"Lieutenant, it's after five-o-clock, you should wake up," he said softly. She slowly turned around and once she realized who was standing over her, she sat up abruptly. The last time he came to wake her up in the cribs it was to arrest her. "Tucker, what are you doing here?" She asked incredulously, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I wanted to stop in and see how you are doing. You had quite a day yesterday and shouldn't even be here today." Tucker spoke in a tender, caring manner, that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. Their previous meetings over drinks had gone quite well, and Olivia was beginning to let her guard down a little bit more around Tucker. And he had been opening up more with her, too.

"Um, the doctor gave me these meds. I took one earlier and I can't seem to stay awake," she yawned. As she tried getting off the couch she teetered and fell back down again.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" he asked, lunging towards her with his arm out for support.

"Yeah… yeah I just got up too fast." She paused and lifted her eyes to his. She saw a look in his eyes that was different from his usual hard ass stare. They were soft and kind, a heart-stopping brilliant blue. Characteristics she had never noticed before. She blamed the medication. But she also knew the medication was making her drowsy and dizzy. "Um, she started, reluctantly, "would you mind just making sure I get home okay?"

Ed was quite taken aback for her to be asking for his help like that. But he looked at her reassuringly and said, "Of course, what would you like me to do?"

"Uh, I usually just walk to the subway, but I think I'm still too unsteady…"

"It's okay," Tucker interjected, "I'll call a cab."

"Um, would you ride with me? It's a short ride but I'll most likely fall asleep on the way."

"Of course, I'll get you home, Olivia," he promised. She noticed his switching from her title to her first name and smiled slightly, definitely more at ease than when he first arrived.

While Tucker called for the cab, Olivia drudged to her office to grab her purse and some work to take home. She did indeed fall asleep on the brief ride to her apartment, and woke yet again to Tucker's voice.

"We're here, Lieutenant," he exclaimed, reverting back to her professional title. He was still unsure of how personal to get with her.

She eased awake and, for reasons beyond her understanding (she blamed the meds again), asked, "Ah, would you like to come up? I can make us some coffee. You can meet Noah, if you'd like."

Ed gazed into her soft brown eyes with his piercing blue, almost not believing that she had actually invited him in to her home. Maybe those meetings over bourbon and red wine have softened her up towards him a little.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied, trying not to sound too eager.

She led him up to her apartment and as soon as she got through the door there was a squeal of "Mommy!" and miniature feet running, and then little Noah was in his mother's embrace. Ed watched as Olivia hugged him and he smiled, knowing how much that little boy meant to her.

Olivia hung up her coat and then did the same with Tucker's. They moved into the living room and Olivia put Noah down near some toys he had out.

"Lucy, sorry I'm late, I fell asleep at the station. This is, ah, Ed Tucker, Captain of the IAB unit. Tucker, this is my sitter, Lucy."

"Oh no problem Liv, Noah was wonderful today, as usual! Nice to meet you, Captain Tucker," Lucy offered, extending her hand.

"Likewise. Please, call me Ed."

Liv and Lucy exchanged goodbyes. Liv, returning to the living room, said, "Please, have a seat," signaling to her couch. Then she introduced Tucker to Noah.

"Hey Noah, this is Captain Tucker. He is a policeman just like Mommy! Can you say hi?"

The little boy looked up at Tucker with awe in his eyes. "Hi Tuck! You policeman? Like Mommy?"

"Yes I am, kiddo." He took out his badge to show the boy. "And you can call me Ed, too," he said, smiling. When Noah came over to Tucker, Tucker thought that Noah was just going to examine the badge. But, holding up his arms, the little boy exclaimed, "Ed, up!" Tucker glanced at Olivia and she gave him a nod, so Ed picked up the boy and set him on his lap. Noah took Tucker's badge and observed it with interest. Smiling at the two boys, Liv said she was going to put a pot of coffee on. Noah looked up at Tucker and said, "You good policeman!" Tucker laughed and said, "Well I'm glad YOU think so, Noah!" Noah giggled and gave back Tucker's badge. Olivia couldn't help but stifle a giggle from the kitchen.

The boy then slid off Tucker's lap and went to show grab some of his favorite toys. He had a fire truck and a police car and some Legos. He was proud of all of them and showed Tucker every one. After he exhausted interested in his toys, Noah went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. He brought it to Tucker and asked, "You read Farm to me?" Tucker took the well-worn book from him, noting the title, "A Day on the Farm."

"Sure, bud," he said as he lifted Noah back up into his lap. He opened the book to the inside cover where it said, "This Little Golden Book Belongs to" with a line for the owner's name. In chunky green crayon writing was Noah's name with the "N" backwards.

"Mommy read that," Noah pointed to his signature, so I said, "Alright, This Little Golden Book Belongs to…" and he joined in saying, "Nowwa Pohrter Benson!" He giggled and Tucker smiled at him and said, "Good job kiddo!"

As Tucker read the book to Noah, the little boy pointed enthusiastically to all of the characters and animals. Tucker became so immersed with Noah and how excited and entertained he was with the book, and how comfortable and trusting he was with him, that he didn't even notice Olivia standing there watching them, smiling, until he was finished with the book. As Noah slipped off Tucker's lap to put back to on shelf, Tucker was still smiling when he finally noticed Olivia there with a steaming cup of coffee in each hand.

As Tucker glanced up at Olivia she handed him a mug and sat down on the opposite end of the couch facing him. She sipped her coffee and then, with a smile on her face, she looked at Tucker and said, "He must really like you. He's usually very shy around strangers, but he even let you read him his favorite book." The interaction between Tucker and Olivia's son had warmed her heart and broke down a barrier between her and Tucker that most likely would not be built back up. He had just then gained her trust and maybe even a bit of admiration. Maybe he wasn't such a terrible guy after all?

Tucker smiled warmly and replied, "Thanks for the coffee. Noah is a great little guy. You must be very proud."

"I am, and also very happy."

"I can tell," Tucker responded softly, piercing Olivia with his bright blue eyes. Olivia returned his gaze and, instead of the contempt and anger he usually saw in her eyes when she looked at him, there was warmth and tenderness. She smiled at him and then focused her attention on her son.

Noah entertained them with more of his toys while the adults sipped their coffees. When Tucker was finished, he lingered onto his mug, not wanting to leave quite yet. Liv finished a bit later and set her mug down on the coffee table. Tucker followed suit and then stood up and said that he should get going, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He secretly wanted her to invite him to stay longer, but she stood up too and said, "Well, thank you for getting me home this evening, Tucker. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, thank you for the coffee."

"Noah, are you going to say bye to Tucker?"

The boy came over to and hugged Tucker's legs. "Bye-bye Ed!" he said, still addressing him by his first name, as it was probably easiest to remember. Tucker knelt down to him and tousled his hair. "See ya, Noah."

Liv walked Tucker to her door. "Goodnight, Ed," she said softly, before opening the door. His heart skipped a beat. That was the first time he had ever heard her address him by his first name, and he liked the sound of it emanating from her lips. "Thanks again." She smiled warmly at him. He returned her smile. "Goodnight, Olivia. You're welcome," he whispered. They locked eyes again before he turned to leave. She closed the door behind him and felt herself grinning. _"The way he looks at me. The way he was with Noah,"_ she mused to herself. _"He was there for me tonight as a friend. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all,"_ she thought as she went to prepare dinner for her and Noah.

Ed smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway and to the outside of the building. He didn't know if it was because of how he and Noah interacted or what, but whatever it was, he was beginning to think that the relationship between he and Olivia was starting blossom. And he couldn't be happier about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Sometime after Townhouse Incident and before Collateral Damages**

 _This is just pure Tuckson fluff. (Well, all my stuff will be just Tuckson fluff.) I had written the next chapter – the one I'll post after this – as the 2_ _nd_ _chapter, but thought there needed to be something between it and Ch1. So Ch2 became 3 and I then needed a 2, so this is it. Call it a gateway chapter, if you will. I hope you enjoy!_

Olivia was in her office, buried in paperwork, when she received a text from Ed late in the afternoon.

Tucker: Can you sneak out early, maybe meet me for dinner?

She smiled as she responded.

Benson: I think I can make that happen. Where?

Tucker: There's a place called Riposo, the one on 9th Ave. Between 46th 47th. I heard they have a nice wine selection.

Benson: I know of that. Meet you there at 5?

Olivia noticed the dots indicating Tucker was still typing. Finally, she received his reply:

Tucker: It's a date.

Benson: Okay.

A date with Ed Tucker. Olivia smiled as she reflected back on her relationship with the man she used to loathe so much. It wasn't so long ago that she dreaded having to interact with him, yet now he was becoming a welcome companion in her life.

Olivia texted Lucy to let her know she was going out to dinner after work and to expect her home around seven.

Olivia had finished her priorities just after five and, as she headed for the door, she told her squad that they could all get out of there, too. They exchanged farewells, and then Olivia was on her way to meet Ed Tucker.

She got to the restaurant just before 5:30. She didn't see Ed anywhere, so she found a spot for them at the bar and, needing a caffeine pick-me-up, ordered a cup of hot tea. She smirked and wondered to herself if Ed would bust on her for it again.

When Ed finally extricated himself from his work, it was 5:15 and he needed to get going to meet Olivia. He texted her to let her know he was on his way. He arrived at the restaurant to find Olivia at the bar with a mug of a hot beverage.

He came up behind her and asked, "Is that tea, Lieutenant?" His gravelly voice had a sexy tone to it that did not go unnoticed by Olivia.

She turned to meet his eyes and saw a mischievous sparkle. She laughed and explained that she needed some caffeine. "But," she continued, signaling the barkeep, "I'll man up now and have a glass of Pinot Noir. And you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ah, I'll have the same," Ed ordered as he sat down next to Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia smiled at him.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Actually it was rather uneventful, yet busy. I was in my office most of the time catching up on the always-present paperwork. How 'bout you?"

"Ah, you know, the same old crap. Also the same old paperwork. How is Noah?"

Her smile broadened and her eyes lit up as she responded, "He is doing extremely well. Thank you for asking. He makes me so happy. He is the reason I wake up every morning and do the job that I do."

Ed smiled. "That's really great, Olivia," he said, genuinely happy for her.

"Oh, and he's been asking about you," she smiled at him.

"About me?" Ed asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, you must have made quite the impression on him. He keeps asking me if you are going to come read to him again. I told him that I would ask you if that would be something you'd be interested in," she explained, her soft brown eyes meeting his brilliant blue.

Ed's heart skipped a beat as he returned her gaze. "Of course, I would love to do that," he said softly, beaming.

"Good," Oliva smiled. They were about halfway through their drinks. "You know what, how 'bout we skip dinner here, go back to my place, and order in?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's up to you. I wouldn't mind staying here, but I'd also like to be home with Noah. You can read to him, we can watch a movie or something. We'll make an evening of it."

Yeah, Olivia, that sounds great." Ed took a generous sip of his drink, eager to finish and spend time with Olivia at her place.

"Great!"

They continued small talk as they finished their wine. The bartender came around and Olivia asked for the check. Olivia made to take out her wallet but Ed stopped her. "Don't worry about it, this one's on me."

She smiled and graciously said, "Thank you. I'll get the next one."

" _The next one? Did that mean she thinks there will be more dates between us?"_ Ed smiled, hopefully.

They shared a cab to Olivia's place for the short ride to Olivia's place. "So," she started, "do you, uh, have any family here in New York?" She tried to sound as casual as possible, but really actually wanted to know a little bit more about Ed's personal life. She was fairly certain that – by the way he acted around her – he wasn't seeing anybody. Still, she was curious. She knew that Ed knew an awful lot about her.

"I have a younger sister and two twin brothers, also younger. My sister lives in the Upper East Side, my one brother lives in Brooklyn, and the other brother lives upstate near our parents," Ed spoke easily about his family.

"Ah, that's nice. Do you see them often?"

"Not as often as I should, but we were close growing up so we keep in touch. I have nieces and nephews so I go to their birthday parties and graduation parties and stuff like that every now and then." They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the brief ride.

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, Noah greeted his mom in his usual fashion, hardly waiting till she even got through the door. When he noticed Tucker close behind, he squealed, "TUCK!" and went to hug the man's legs.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Tucker said as he patted the boy's head.

Noah looked up at Ed with wide eyes and asked, "You come to read to me? Mamma said she ask you to come read to me."

"I sure did, bud. What would you like me to read?"

As Noah went exploring in his bookshelf, Olivia thanked Lucy on her way out and told Ed to make himself comfortable on the couch and she called to order food. "Chinese okay? General Tso's and pork fried rice?"

"Sounds good," Ed said as he hung up his coat and made his way to the couch.

Noah then brought over "A Day on the Farm," the book Ed read to him last time. Ed chuckled and said, "I read this to you last time, kiddo! Do you want to pick out another book?"

Noah paused to think about it. "No, you read this now and another later."

Ed grinned and said, "Okay, you win." He scooped the boy onto his lap and began to read, remembering the inside front cover with Noah's name on it.

The food arrived as Ed was finishing up the first book. Olivia set the food out on the kitchen table and put a plate down for her and Ed. She made Noah's plate for him, cutting the chicken into smaller pieces. "Come and get it!" she sang from the dining area.

"Let's go, bud, sounds like dinner is ready," Ed said to Noah. Noah took Ed by the hand and led him to the table. Olivia hoisted the boy up into his high chair and they all sat down to enjoy dinner together.

"So, Noah, how was day care today?"

"It was fun Mamma. We played outside today."

"That's great, sweet boy, I'm so glad you had fun."

Noah pointed over at Ed with his fork and asked, "You play outside today Tuck?"

"No, bud, unfortunately I was stuck inside all day today. I'm glad you had the chance to go outside, though!"

Ed smiled up at Olivia, glad that he was a part of their family conversation. They made more small talk as they finished their dinner. Then Noah asked, "Tuck you read to me more?"

Ed glanced at Olivia for approval, and she said, "Okay Noah, just one more and then I have to get you to bed, okay?" she said as she took him out of his high chair.

"Okay Momma," the little boy said as he squirmed out of his mother's arms and scurried to his bookshelf.

He came back with another Little Golden Book, this time, The Little Red Hen.

Olivia observed Ed reading to her son and she couldn't help but smile. Noah was so trusting with Ed, and Ed was so good and patient with her son. Ed was definitely earning a soft spot in her heart. She tried not to think about that too much, as she was still unsure what she wanted out of their changing relationship. But she was getting to feel so at ease around him, and she kind of liked it.

Ed finished the book and Noah said, "More!" Olivia cut in and said, "No baby remember I told you this was the last one? Maybe another time, if you ask Ed nicely?"

"Tuck you read to me 'nother time?" the boy looked at Ed pleadingly.

"Of course, little man," Ed promised as he slid Noah off his lap. Noah yawned and rubbed his eyes. Ed took that as a sign that it was time for him to leave so Olivia could get Noah to bed.

He walked to the coat rack to grab his coat. "What do I owe you for dinner?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, you got the drinks," she smiled.

He wanted to argue that she said she'd get the next round of drinks, but he let it go. "Thanks, Olivia. I had a great time. Thanks for letting me read to Noah," he smiled.

"You're welcome. He loves it. I guess it's nice for him to have a male… role model in his life."

"Well, I would definitely like to do it again sometime. All of it. Drinks with you, reading to him," Ed said huskily.

"I'd like that. We'd like that," Olivia whispered, smiling.

"Bye Tuck!" Noah interjected as he toddled over to the adults, sensing that Ed was leaving since he had his coat.

"See ya bud! I had a great time." He high-fived the boy and Noah giggled, and then yawned.

"Better get him to bed. I'll see you, Olivia," Ed said as he opened the door. He was so tempted to hug her, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that closeness quite yet around her son.

"Goodnight, Ed," she replied, closing the door behind her. She turned back to Noah with a grin on her face that didn't go unnoticed by her son.

"Mamma you are happy," the boy stated bluntly.

"Yes, sweet boy, I am happy. I had a nice time with Tucker, and now I get you all to myself!" she said as she scooped him up into a hug. "Let's get you in a bath and ready for bed sweet Noah."

"Okay Mamma, I had nice time with Tuck too, he nice."

"Yeah… yeah he is," Olivia acknowledged happily as she kissed her observant son.

After Noah was bathed and in his pajamas, Olivia tucked him in bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight, my sweet Noah. Mommy loves you."

"Night night, Mamma. Noah loves you."

She left Noah's room quietly, leaving the door open a crack. _"Noah was right,"_ she thought, _"Tucker is nice."_ She smiled in spite of herself and went to pour herself a glass of wine and unwind in front of the television.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Collateral Damages** _(pretend it's set sometime in October)_

 _Thanks to my friend Greg for the bourbon suggestion. I asked him, "What kind of bourbon would a tough, gruff, no-nonsense NYC police Captain drink?" He said, "Well… Booker's of course. Barrel strength Jim Beam from the center of the warehouses. A flavor sledgehammer."_

 _Tuckson fluff. Always._

 _Underlined text is from the episode. I own no characters._

"Are you still up for a nightcap?" Tucker asked. The night was crisp and there was a bright, full moon.

"Yeah, I could really use a drink." She replied.

She went to the door of the bar. As she peered in, Ed put his hand gently on her back. But she said, "You know what, not here."

Ed replied, "Wherever you wanna go, you tell me."

Ed put his hands in his pockets as they continued their stroll, and then Olivia linked her arm in his. Ed felt a warm shudder wash over him that started in his chest and spread like lava through his limbs. It felt better than the most expensive bourbon. _"This was the first time she ever voluntarily made physical contact with me,_ " he thought pleasantly. Sure, there were times where it seemed as if she wanted to hug him or touch him on the arm or something, but she had held back. God he had been longing for some intimacy with her for quite a while now. Could this be another turning point in their relationship?

They continued their moonlit walk in silence, still thinking about the night's events. At least they both agreed that the commissioner is a prick. Sure, Tucker busted Olivia for waking him up in the middle of the night, but she and her squad were just doing their jobs. That's something Ed was beginning to admire about SVU. He knew that everyone thought he had it out for them, but in seeing how they operated recently, especially under Lieutenant Benson's leadership, he acknowledged that they all really are good police.

Olivia slowed down to a stop at a quaint little bar. She turned to Ed and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Sure, this is fine," he replied. When they walked in, he recognized it was the bar where he had teased her the first time for drinking tea. He smiled a little to himself, unsure of whether she brought him there on purpose or if it was just a happy coincidence. Not one to believe in coincidences, Ed preferred to think it was the former. They found two seats at the bar and settled in, music playing softly in the background. She ordered a red wine, and he decided on Booker's bourbon. They both sipped at their drinks before anyone said anything. It was an oddly comfortable silence, and they eventually eased into conversation.

"So," she said, turning to face Ed. Olivia's soft brown eyes locked on Ed's clear blue.

"Yeah, rough day," he countered. "I knew Hank Abraham was a prick, but who would've thought he could ever be capable of something like this. Especially with a wife and two kids. Pippa seems like a good person, too, I don't know how she ended up with a guy like Hank," he scowled. "How is she handling all of this?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

"Well, she took her kids to her parents' in Pennsylvania. Last I saw her she was only starting to accept all of this. She's going to have a rough road ahead of her. I can't even imagine someone I love, someone I'm close to, turning out to be… well… whatever Hank is. It's amazing what kind of double life people can lead."

"I know I wouldn't be able to do what he did. I mean, leading a double life like that. Obviously I don't do… that stuff. But yeah, I'm too much of straight shooter, by-the-book kind of guy," he said with a knowing smirk. "I'm not good at lying or hiding things," his blue eyes penetrated Olivia's as he said this.

"I know exactly how you feel," she returned his look with a half-smile. The last time they had drinks at this place together she had opened up to Ed and told him about her situation with Noah. Although she wasn't obligated to do so, she had voluntarily named Johnny D, the sex trafficker, as Noah's biological father on her adoption papers. She didn't want to lie about her life with her son. Ed knew what she meant, and nodded.

There was another break in the conversation as they tended to their drinks.

"How is Noah doing?" Ed asked, eager to steer away from work-related conversation.

She smiled, touched that Ed always asked about her son, and responded, "He's great! He liked that you came over to read to him the other day. You two seem to have hit it off really well."

Ed smiled. "He's a really sweet kid, Olivia. I'm glad he is comfortable around me."

"I feel so bad when I can't be there to put him to bed, though, "she mused. "He is with Lucy at her place tonight since I had no idea how long this thing with Abraham would take."

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" Ed asked.

"No, the plan was for me to get him tomorrow morning so he could sleep through the night. We're okay here now," she smiled.

They made more small talk – about his favorite sports and her favorite TV shows – as they sipped their beverages. Through a lull in their conversation, Ed heard a familiar song over the speakers. It was Van Morrison's "Moondance." Right then and there he got a crazy idea and acted impulsively upon it.

He set down his half-finished glass of bourbon, and stood up from his barstool, Olivia looking up at him quizzically. "Dance with me," he said.

"What? Ed, no!" Olivia retorted, giggling. But then she looked into his eyes, those crystal blue eyes that have started to make her go weak in the knees, and set down her wine glass next to his bourbon.

He took her by the hand as she stood up. "Where do we even go?" she blushed, smiling at him.

"Just right here," he whispered in her ear. He twirled her around and then pulled her in close, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand at his chest. She gently rested her head in his neck, breathing in his scent, a scent more intoxicating to her than the alcohol. He buried his face in her soft hair as they danced in rhythm to the lively jazz. The song just started the second verse.

 _Well, I want to make love to you tonight_ _  
_ _I can't wait 'til the morning has come_ _  
_ _And I know now the time is just right_ _  
_ _And straight into my arms you will run_ _  
_ _And when you come my heart will be waiting_ _  
_ _To make sure that you're never alone_ _  
_ _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_ _  
_ _There and then I will make you my own_ _  
_ _And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_ _  
_ _And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

 _Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love  
_ _Can I just make some more romance with, my love_

Ed wasn't sure if Olivia even knew the song let alone the lyrics, but he did, and they spoke directly to his heart. He held her close and enjoyed the moment with her. Her deep brown eyes drifted up into his and he nearly melted. It was as if they were the only two people in the room; everything else was just a blur. Their breathing grew heavy as they gazed into each other's eyes. He smiled at her, a smile she was beginning to adore. She smiled back, and his heart soared.

The song came to an and end and, as there is always that awkward moment of what to do next after a song you are dancing to is over, they just looked at each other and sniggered. Olivia, remembering they hadn't yet finished their drinks, released her hands from his and sat back down at her seat. Ed followed.

"That was so spontaneous, Ed," she breathed. "I rather enjoyed it," she said, playfully.

"I've always enjoyed that song. It was nice to have someone to share it with," he said throatily. "Thanks for dancing with me, Liv."

Ed used her nickname without even thinking. He was just so caught up in the moment, felt so at ease with her, it just slipped. Olivia, noticing his usage of the name, felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him, her eyes widening and her grin broadening. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Ed took her reaction as a sign that it was okay for him to continue to call her that. He returned her smile, his eyes dancing.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" He asked, noticing they were just about finished.

"Ah, yes, but no. I'm getting tired and it's really late," she stated. They both almost forgot how late it actually was.

Ed signaled for the bill, but Olivia reminded him that it was her turn to pay. "Yeah but you got dinner the last time. We'll split it," Ed compromised, knowing that Olivia wouldn't budge on her promise.

"Fine," Olivia smirked in agreement. They both left their respective amount of cash on the bar.

Liv led the way out of the bar, Ed's hand gently on her back. When they got outside, still relishing the romantic moment they had just shared, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Take me home?" Ed, not wanting to in any way displease this incredible woman after an amazing night with her, obliged.

They had driven in Ed's unmarked Crown Vic that he had used during the ordeal with Hank Abraham. Ed found a spot a half a block away from Olivia's building. Olivia slipped her hand in his on their walk to her apartment.

"So…" Olivia started as they reached the entrance to her building.

"So…" Ed returned, as he moved to embrace her. He pulled her in close and she held on tight. They lingered in each other's arms for a moment, breathing heavily, caressing one another's backs, each not wanting to let the other go.

Eventually, Olivia broke away, looked deep into Ed's eyes, and then kissed him on the lips. A soft, virtuous kiss, which Ed then deepened after fully wrapping his arms around her. She enveloped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss, a bit more passionate. They finally broke apart and Liv whispered, "Would you like to come up?"

Ed nodded silently. Olivia took his hand in hers and led him up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and they went in. As soon as Ed shut and locked the door behind him, Olivia planted another kiss on his lips, this one slightly less chaste. She inhaled deeply as Ed passionately returned her kiss. This was a kiss enumerating from all of their pent up sexual tension that had been accumulating during the progression of their relationship. All those times Olivia wanted to touch him but was scared to get too close. All those times Ed wanted to hold her in his arms but was afraid of her rejection. All of it was being expressed in this kiss.

They helped each other take their jackets off. Ed took off his suit jacket. Olivia unbuttoned his dress shirt for him and he stripped it off. Once their clothes were in a pile on the floor, she jumped up into his arms, wrapped her legs around his hips, and kissed him fervently. He wanted to take her to her bedroom like this but realized he had no idea where it was. She seemed to sense this and directed him where to go in between kisses. He found the doorknob and opened the door.

There was enough light from the moon streaming into her bedroom that he didn't bother finding the lights. He sat down on her bed, Olivia still in his arms, now straddling him on the bed. She tackled him backwards so he was now laying on his back. She ceased kissing him long enough for him to inch back so that his legs weren't dangling uncomfortably over the bed. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling his soft white undershirt, as he stroked her back.

Instead of delving back into the kiss, Ed paused for a moment to look the incredible woman on top of him. A wisp of hair was falling in her eyes, so he gently tucked it back behind her ears. "Olivia, you're so beautiful," he whispered huskily. She leaned in to kiss him and then collapsed on her side next to him, her hand on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and began stroking his chest, nuzzling her head under his jaw. She moved her hand up and down his torso, caressing his solid abdomen, kissing his neck. Her breathing grew heavy as she moved her hand back up to admire his pectoral muscles.

"Mmm, Liv," Ed murmured softly.

"I'm so used to seeing you in a suit. You look great in it, but I wasn't expecting this. You're so sexy," she breathed as she felt his physique.

She slowly moved her hand back down his body, all the way down his side to his hips where she slid a couple fingers under his pants, caressing his hipbone. Ed moaned. She undid his belt. Ed inhaled and held his breath. Olivia's hand went back up his abs and chest, and then back down under his pants, this time in the center. She was surprised to find him already hard.

"Ed!" she exclaimed playfully as she looked up at him. "Wow, already?"

In his soft, raspy voice he replied, "With you, Liv, it didn't take much at all."

With her hand still on him, she reached up and kissed him passionately, and he reciprocated. She finally pulled away, bore her beautiful brown eyes into his and said, "Take me, now."

And so he did.

"Wow, Ed, that was incredible," Olivia complimented, the both of them lying on their backs.

"Yeah, it was. You weren't so bad yourself," he joked. Olivia nudged him good-humouredly. They turned to face one another and cuddled in silence for a while, getting to know the rhythm of each other's breathing. Liv eventually looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you, Ed."

"For what?" he asked. It seemed that this woman was always thanking him lately, thanking him for just being there. He didn't mind one bit, though.

"For being so… gentle. You seemed to know exactly what I wanted and needed, and what I didn't want or need. You made – no, you _make_ me feel safe, like I can trust you."

"You _are_ safe with me, Liv, and you _can_ trust me," Ed reassured, stroking her hair.

"I know, it's just, you made me feel that way without having to say it, and I like that. I'm aware that you know all that I've been through and it seems you took it all into account. That was very sweet," she smiled.

Ed kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight. "Thanks for saying that, Liv. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"I care about you too, Ed," she said.

"Hey, I keep a duffel bag of fresh clothes in my car, do you mind if I run down and grab it?" Ed asked, assuming he was welcome to stay till morning.

"Yeah, just grab my keys and lock the door behind you, though." From her past experiences, she didn't want to be alone in her apartment with the door unlocked.

"I'll be right back," Ed said, kissing Olivia's forehead.

Olivia got up to get into her pajamas. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. By the time she was finished, Ed was back and changing into sweats in her room. As he was pulling up his sweatpants, he noticed Olivia's freshly washed face. She had a splash of freckles on her cheeks and forehead that he found extremely endearing.

"Wow, Olivia, you may be even more gorgeous without makeup on," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Ed, stop," she blushed, grinning.

"I'm serious, Liv, you are a beautiful person, inside and out. I've wanted to tell you that for quite a while."

They got back into bed and faced each other. Ed stroked a strand of hair away from Olivia's face as she kissed him fully on the lips. "Goodnight, Tucker," she yawned.

"Goodnight, Benson," he whispered. Ed watched as she easily fell asleep in his arms and then he, too, drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 – After Manhattan Transfer**

 _Not much plot, just good ol' Tuckson fluff._

The minute Liv left SVU with her packed belongings, she dialed Ed Tucker's number.

"Ed, I have about 45 minutes before I have to relieve Lucy. Can we meet somewhere?" The strain in her voice was evident.

"Liv, sure, is everything okay?" Ed asked, not missing Liv's tone.

"I just… I want to talk to you in person."

"Okay, I can meet you at our spot in 10 minutes."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you there."

Tucker was already seated at the bar as Olivia walked in with her boxes of things. Olivia noticed that he hadn't ordered a drink yet, which was fine, because she just wanted to talk to him and go home.

"Olivia, what is all of that?" Ed stood up from his bar stool.

"I'm out of SVU. This is the stuff from my office," Olivia said as she set the boxes on the bar.

"What? What do you mean you're out of SVU?" Ed asked incredulously.

"They moved me to Community Affairs," Olivia said, offering no further explanation, knowing that he knew the reason.

"Liv, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you," he said, caressing her arms.

"Ed, none of this is your fault."

"Olivia, SVU is what you worked your entire life for. Maybe it would be best for you if I just disappeared from your life for a while," he said softly, not meeting her eyes.

"Ed, no. Please no," she whispered, her voice quavering. He slowly looked up at her. When their eyes met, she continued. "Every man I have ever been close to has left me. I've been alone my entire life. It took me… this long to accept you into my life as somebody I can trust and count on. I care about you, Ed. Please don't leave me now," she choked.

"Olivia I would never _leave_ you. Ever. But your association with me has cost you your position at SVU, something that you have worked so hard for and deservedly earned. I don't want to be the one to come in the way of that."

"I trust you, Ed. I believe that you had nothing to do with this. I'm in this with you, okay? My squad will get to the bottom of this," she said sternly. "They're good, Ed, better than you give them credit for."

The last comment stung Ed a little bit, and it showed in his face. Olivia noticed and quickly softened her tone. "Ed, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rash."

"It's okay, Liv. I know I haven't given SVU the benefit of the doubt most of the time. But you have changed my mind about them. These past few days, working with them and seeing how loyal they are to you and to the job, I can tell that they're good police. Especially under your leadership."

"Thank you for saying that, Ed," she gave him a small smile and looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"I mean it," Ed said in a low whisper.

"So, you're gonna stick around then?"

"I'll be right here," Ed said firmly.

"Okay," Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, I don't want to hang around here, I just want to get home to Noah. Come with me? I'll make us dinner."

Ed smiled warmly. "Sure, Live, that sounds great."

Ed carried Olivia's boxes up to her apartment for her. When they got through the door, she hung up her coat and scooped up little Noah into a big momma bear hug. "Hello, sweet boy," she cooed. Ed placed the boxes on her kitchen counter and hung up his coat as well. They said their pleasantries to Lucy as she left and Olivia asked Ed if he wouldn't mind watching Noah as she prepared dinner.

"No problem, Liv," he said happily, taking Noah from her. "Hey bud, you wanna show me your cars?"

"Okay Tuck you play with me you be police car and I be fire truck and we drive around to people to help save them okay?" the little boy rattled off his instructions in one long stream of words.

Ed laughed. "Alright kiddo, that sounds great!" Ed brought Noah to the living room and sat him down next to his cars. He took off his suit jacket and tie and sat down to play with Olivia's son.

Soon the smell of Olivia's cooking wafted through to the living room.

"Hey, that smells great, Liv," Tucker complimented, realizing how hungry he was.

"It'll be ready in a minute. Would you mind getting Noah cleaned up?"

"Sure. I'll set the table for you, too," he offered. Olivia smiled.

Olivia brought dinner out – chicken pan-seared in Panko breadcrumbs with a white wine lemon sauce, cilantro-lime rice, and sautéed sugar snap peas and carrots.

"Wow, Liv, I didn't know you were quite a chef?" Ed surmised.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," she smirked as she cut Noah's chicken into tiny pieces. She went back to the kitchen for two wine glasses and the bottle of Pinot Grigio she used to cook with.

They had a lively conversation at dinner, making sure to include Noah, and avoided the topic of work. After they finished dinner and she got Noah all washed up, Olivia asked Ed if he would like to retire to the living room and have a nightcap.

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Ed, you're never overstaying. I'm inviting you to stay," she said as she picked up Noah from his booster seat.

He smiled warmly at her. "Okay, Liv, I'll hang around for a nightcap," he said as they made their way to the living room. Olivia put Noah down at his toys and disappeared into the kitchen. She came out with two drink glasses and a bottle of Booker's.

"Wow, Olivia, this is a treat!" he exclaimed, wondering if she remembered that's what he ordered one of the last times they were out together.

"This is what you drink, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, dumbfounded. "I'm flattered that you remembered. Thank you, Liv," he said appreciatively.

She poured them a finger worth each, gave him his glass, and sat down next to him on the couch, snuggling close to him. He wrapped one arm around her and sipped his bourbon with the other.

"Thanks for keeping me in line today, Olivia," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did with my cousin. He just had me so angry. I know it was him though, Liv, I really do."

She sighed. "I hope we can get this all worked out. I believe you Ed, but you have got to keep your nose out of it," she encouraged.

"I gotta say, though, Liv, I'm pretty sure you're the only person who can handle me the way you did today. If anyone else tried to handle me like that, well, I would have had at 'em. It was kind of hot," he smirked.

She smiled at him. "You wanna watch a movie?" she asked, wanting to get her mind off of the whole situation. "I mean it has to be kid friendly, at least until I put this little guy to bed," she nodded towards Noah.

"Bourbon and a kid's movie on a Friday night? That sounds wonderful, Liv," he smiled at her playfully.

"Noah, would you like to pick out a movie to watch?" she asked her son as she opened the cabinet in the TV console, displaying the DVDs. He scattered some on the floor and looked at the pictures on the DVD covers. "Toy Stowy mamma," he exclaimed, retrieving the DVD and giving it to his mother.

"Okay Noah, that sounds good," she said, swiping his hair. "You alright with Toy Story, Ed?"

"Yeah I've seen this one, I like Toy Story," Ed played along.

"You know what, let me go get him ready for bed and in his pajamas first. He'll probably fall asleep during the movie. I'll be right back," she said to Ed. "Help yourself to more bourbon if you want."

Olivia was back in no time, Noah with his teeth freshly brushed and in his dinosaur pajamas. Olivia noticed that Ed had gotten the DVD ready in her absence. She also noticed he had finished his drink but hadn't poured any more. "Thanks for getting this set up. No refill?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you," he said.

Olivia was finished what was left of her drink, and Ed poured them some more. Olivia sat back down next to him, with Noah on her lap. She found the DVD remote and started the movie.

Yay mamma Tuck watch movie with us!" Noah exclaimed as he squirmed over onto Ed's lap.

"Yeah baby, isn't that nice of him?" she gushed as she curled her feet up to her side and snuggled against Ed's shoulder.

The three of them, all cuddled on the couch, hunkered down to watch Toy Story. Noah giggled at all the right spots but eventually he quieted down and fell asleep in Ed's lap. Ed glanced down at Olivia and noticed that she, too, had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

His heart swelled. He couldn't think of a better place to be right now, with the woman he dreamt of being with for so long, and her amazing son, with whom he was also falling in love. Not wanting to wake them, he finished his drink and set it quietly on the end table next to him; then he too, nodded off, surrounded by the warmth of the two people in his life that meant the most to him.


End file.
